Nightmare Come True: Chapter One
by Rachona
Summary: Some very weird things are happening at Hogwarts. Mysterious attacks happen to both students and teachers. It's up to Harry and his friends to stop it a little bit of laughs...


****

Nightmare Come True: Chapter One

Disclaimer: Ok none of these characters are mine, I know, you know, everyone knows, they're J. K. Rowlings. I'm also not getting paid although if you want to send me money for this disclaimer I'd be happy to accept (that's a joke for all you lawyer people).

Author's note: This takes place in the third year. I would have happily made it the 5th book (because Lupin is in it I heard) but then when the fifth book comes out it would be weird because my version might be different. Anyway, read and review it's an awesome story and for all you people who read the author's note just to see if they can write good story I suggest that you go read Katie Bell's and make up your mind on what to read. Oh yes, it has a lot of Snape in it- HEY! HEY! NO BACK CLICK! It gets better I promise, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in it too. Draco is only in it for like, three lines so all you Draco fans can go back and look for a stupid Malfoy-Hermione romance story (no offence for those who made one). Heh heh heh enjoy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Snape walked into his office. He stared at the empty seats where students sit. It was the end of summer. It was no longer cold and tiring but sunny and cheerful. Snape hated sunny days. It reminded him of his cold dark dungeon for a classroom. He grunted. Another new year with another new group of first years to hate him. It wasn't his fault that he was the most hated teacher in the school, he just wanted to make sure that the students worthless minds actually learned something worth while in there life before they run off in the world. Then, something broke his thoughts…

"Hello there, Severus. I didn't get a chance to speak to you on the train."

Snape recognized the voice at once. It had ringed in his ears when he was dreaming. He had hoped he didn't seem to awkward when he answered back.

"Why hello Remus…how are you?" Snape said in his almost-natural voice.

"Quite fine thank you." The Defense of Dark Arts teacher replied. " Dumbledore said that you would make me the Wolfsbane potion every full moon. I will notify you if you ever forget."

Snape shuttered. Not only did one of his worst childhood enemies get the job he most wanted, but he also had to help him with his stupid time-consuming problem. It was enough to make him cringe.

Remus stirred uncomfortably. 

"Well, uh…I'm going to my classroom now. Bye." 

Remus left the room. Snape finally felt peace. He sank into his chair near his desk. He had 5 minutes before the feast. He knew the drill all too well. First they'd introduce the pitiful excuse for a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, then they'd introduce Hagrid. Then they'd act like they were happy and ate. Then he'd see who's new in his house and make a slight smile. 2 minutes until show time…

Dumbledore smiled happily at the new class of first years. Snape was sitting next to Minerva McGonagall and Lupin next to Hagrid. Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked for attention. Snape wasn't listening till something he predicted was shouted out.

"-On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

First Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

Snape tried to give Lupin a look of death. He put on his most horrible face and glared at him. Lupin showed no sign of seeing this or he had tried not to notice Snape.

Snape fumbled in his common room. _How many new Slytherins this year?_ He wondered. Everything seemed to grow quiet. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and a few other 3rd years were gathered around the little room.

"Where are all the others?" Snape said in his cold voice.

Malfoy spoke up. "They all went to bed. Softies if you ask me."

Snape smiled. Now he remembered why he liked Malfoy best, It reminded him of Lucas, one of his Slytherin friends when he went to school here.

"Well then, don't stay up to late. Don't want you to fall asleep in potions…"

Malfoy interrupted. "What?! Fall asleep in my favorite class? Never…"

Snape was restless. Never in his life had he had such a bad night as this. "It's all Lupin's fault." He spoke aloud. Turning himself once or twice he finally feel asleep. He woke up sleepily to the sound of people giggling. Someone was poking him.

"Look at him! He's just laying there!"

"Wouldn't it be funny if we reset his clock?"

"Nah, lets take his bed sheets instead."

"Look I think he's waking up!"

Snape suddenly jerked his head up. No one was there…

Was it a dream? No, it couldn't be. He felt someone poke him. Snape got up and got dressed. Then he heard a scream.

"AGGGGGGGHHHH HELP ME! THERE'S A GIGANTIC SNAKE ON ME! AAGGGRRRRHHHH!"

Snape walked in the student's dorm. 

"Hold still!" Snape shouted.

True enough, there was a big, black, long snake on Malfoy. It curled around his feet and slithered up his legs. Malfoy was shaking from head to toe.

"Get-get it off me!" Malfoy stuttered.

Snape mumbled a few words and as soon as the snake was there, it had vanished. Goyle and Crabbe looked at Malfoy still pale from fright.

"Well now, That's over. Everyone get dressed it's time to go to school. WELL NOW WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Snape walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy had no problem boasting about his little adventure during lunch. As a matter of fact, he practically screamed it. 

"I bet Harry Potter has never almost got eaten by a gigantic snake before."

(A/N: Only Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and Harry knew about their little experience with the Chamber of Secrets.)

Snape smiled. He couldn't wait till Malfoy told his parents about the gigantic snake. Snape would be most rewarded from his father. Snape looked at McGonagall. She looked rather tense, why, he didn't know. Snape may be nosey but there was a limit to what he knew. Snape caught himself staring so he broke his glance quickly.

"Severus…SEVERUS"!

"What is it?! What do you want!?" Snape said without thinking.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Lunch is over. Time for a new class." He said in his warm fuzzy tone.

"Thank-you Headmaster." Snape said with a struggle. Snape walked away rather embarrassed. 

"Harry Potter!" Snape said aloud.

Harry muffled a soft "here".

"Potter, I expect you to yell 'Here' not whisper it." He said in his dangerous tone. "This is a classroom not a library."

Harry sank in his chair. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

__

Good. Just what I wanted to see. Snape smiled as he thought.

"Well now today we're going to talk about-" Snape never finished his sentence. He just stared at the back of the classroom wide-eyed. There he was, Black hair dark eyes and a deceiving smile. Sirius Black was standing in his class. No. Severus you are going mad. Sirius is in Azkaban. No, he ran away remember? Snape just stood there befuddled.

"Um…Professor?" Hermione said looking quite worried.

Snape looked at Hermione. Then he quickly looked at the spot Sirius was standing. Except, he was gone.

"Well uh…as I was saying…get to work…"

"But you didn't give us anything, we don't even know what we're doing yet." Hermione said shakily.

" Um…do whatever I'll be right back." 

With that Snape walked out of the classroom.

Hermione looked at Ron.

"What the heck was _THAT_!?" Ron asked.

"I dunno but it was entertaining." Seamus said with a smile.

"Something could be seriously wrong. Snape looked scared." Hermione said out loud seriously.

"Oh _come on _Hermione!" Ron said with a tinge of anger. "If something weird happens you always have to treat it bad!" Ron laid back on his chair, feet on his desk.

It took awhile for Harry to get over his shock. 

"Well…uh…maybe we should do something…what we saw was definitely not normal for Snape." Harry said blankly.

Hermione smiled. "See Ron? Not everyone is as careless as you."

Snape returned. He looked madder then ever. Ron quickly took his feet off the desk causing him to fall on his back.

"Children go to the Great Hall for instructions. And if any of you wander off it'll be 20 points off your house. Do you understand me?"

The class, too startled to speak, just nodded. Snape seemed to hover more than he walked. Many had to run to keep up with him. At last they were in the Great Hall. Everyone was there except 1 person, Professor McGonagall. 

"Well now since we won't have potions class today I will give you all essays. Three rolls of parchment on healing deep wounds."

Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll never get through that alive!"

Snape smiled. He loved seeing the faces on the young Gryffindors when they had extra work.

Professor McGonagall burst in the door looking more pale then usual. She approached Snape and started to whisper something. Harry strained himself to hear but all he could make out was six little words: "I think we've got it again." Snape looked puzzled like as if he had no idea what that was supposed to mean. McGonagall just walked away.

Got it? Got what?

Snape paced the large room. Students were taking time to work on their homework assignments from the past classes they took.

"No talking. If there is anymore I'll make sure you won't have time to speak…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Snape quickly turn around. Remus was smiling at him. Snape was quite startled.

"Well that was strange having all the kids come here. Do you know why?"

"No." Snape lied. He gave Lupin a dirty look that told him to get his hand off his shoulder. Lupin blushed and just muttered about something like just trying to make small talk. Lupin suddenly sensed his mistake and walked away.

Snape smiled. Never in his life would he ever think that Remus could want to be friends with him. Snape caught McGonagall giving him a disapproving stare. Snape needed to get out of there. 

Snape got Dumbledore's permission to go outside. It was now getting dark but he didn't care. Then he heard it. Something that made his heart almost stop. It was the same giggling that had waked him on the past night.

" DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!?! SLAP-STICK HALARIOUS!"

"He looked like he saw a ghost!"

"Did you see what McGonagall did? I thought it was against rules! She just-"

"Hold on, someone's here"

Snape didn't move. He dared not breathe.

"OI! IF YOU'RE THERE THEN SHOW YOURSELF!"

Snape did nothing. Just a voice in his head told him to run. Before he could think, everything went black. Snape fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Do you think he'll ever get up?" A familiar voice said aloud. It was Professor McGonagall. 

"Well yeah if you keep disturbing him like that!" The scrawl was all too familiar. The voice belonged to Nurse Pomfrey. McGonagall walked in another room.

Snape felt dizzy. What happened? Who were the voices that were speaking outside? Snape sat up. Strangely, Pomfrey didn't tell him to lye down. 

"May I have some water please?" Snape asked politely.

Pomfrey gave him a look of surprise. "Huh? O-oh yes you may. Hold on…"

Snape's head hurt. " You wouldn't mind giving me aspirin too darling?"

Pomfrey almost dropped the glass. Since when was Snape proper? She thought she'd never see the day. Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione came in. 

"Madam I can't find my-oh…" She looked at Snape. He was _smiling at her._ Pomfrey sensing the awkwardness of the situation told Hermione to go ask later that she had work to do.

Just then Remus Lupin barged in the door. Not knocking at all. Just turning the knob and entering.

__

How rude of him. Snape thought.

"Pomfrey I need to raid your cabinet! One of my careless students got cut and started to cry…students can be so thoughtless!" Lupin said with a tone that Snape never heard before.

"Well then Remus you can send them up and _I'll _do it." If anyone knew Pomfrey they knew that she was stubborn.

"Well, maybe not-maybe I can do it myself!" Lupin started to get loud.

"MAYBE BUT YOU AIN'T!" Pomfrey was turning the color of red.

Snape gave a soft chuckle. You go Madam Pomfrey…

Lupin darted out the door. "FINE!" he screamed. "I'LL BE BACK THEN!" with that Lupin closed the door, almost knocking it off its hinges. McGonagall pulled the curtains away from the bed. 

"What did I make…" she said in a soft worried voice.

Snape was in the Hospital Wing that night. He was all alone except Nurse Pomfrey and the student that had cut himself in Lupin's class. Snape was bored. He needed something to do.

"Hey kid. Pssst. You there." Snape tried to make his speech as quiet as he could fearing Pomfrey to barge in.

"Huh? What do you want…er…Professor?" 

"What happened to you."

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did. Oh…sorry…that was rude."

The boy looked at him as if he was growing three heads.

"Well…we were doing Defense Against Dark Arts class when by mistake I tripped over a small rock, I don't know where it came from, it was like it was appearing out of thin air. Then I tumbled and hit a table and got cut by a piece of glass that shattered. Lupin never looked so angry…it was like having another Professor Snape in our school…it was that bad." The boy blushed, remembering suddenly whom he was speaking to.

Snape sat stunned. 

"That's almost impossible. Remus is one of the nicest people I know!" A distant voice broke the conversation.

"Quiet in there! You both are supposed to be sleeping!"

Snape curled up in a ball and slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Pomfrey wakened him. The boy was gone. All that lay in his place was clean sheets.

"Wha-what?" Snape opened his eyes sleepily.

"Get up. You're teaching Potions class today."

"Oh-yes-right. Thank you."

Pomfrey smiled. She still couldn't get over the way Snape talked. Like a pure gentleman.

Snape walked in his first potions class there was a pile of papers on his desk. 3rd year students waiting tensely shifting in their seats.

"Well…what is all this?" Snape said looking at the large mound of paper.

"It's our…reports Professor." Hermione was probably the only student that ever had the guts to talk to Snape in class besides the other Slytherins.

"Reports? Oh yes that's right I did assign that." Snape said remembering. " I will grade them later, and sense you did so much work yesterday on the reports you will not have homework for the rest of the week."

Students fell out of their chairs. Jaws dropped and some were just plain befuddled. 

Ron, for once, spoke up. "NO HOMEWORK?"

Snape was quite surprised. 

"Well yes didn't you hear me?"

"But, you always give us homework! Even if we did reports everyday!"

"Things change Ron."

Ron looked at Harry. _He said my name! Something is wrong! _Ron mouthed.

"Now class today we're going to do shrinking potions."

Everyone looked at eachother. 

"Professor-" Harry began.

Snape interrupted. "Call me Severus."

"Er-Severus-we did shrinking potion's _two years ago."_

"Review it then, never know when you'll need it Harry." Snape smiled.

Right about now the class was freaked out. Malfoy, who had been dumbstruck for the last 5 minutes finally, spoke.

"You're going to let that idiot call you SEVERUS?"

"You know what young man? I don't like your attitude." Snape said in a parental voice. 

Malfoy almost screamed. Goyle and Crabbe choked in laughter.

"Now this will be your test. You will make the potion and if it works, you'll get an A. However, if it doesn't, you'll get a C+ with sweet talking." Snape smiled.

It took the class awhile to get that he was making a joke.

Some laughed lightly and unsure, others just stared. When the last cauldron had been mixed he tested each student's potion on Neville's toad (with permission).

"Excellent! All of you got A's! Except for Mr. Malfoy here. An attitude like that should get a B. Off with you all know."

Malfoy strode away angrily with Crabbe and Goyle by his side making slight efforts not to smile. Hermione was dumb-shocked. What happened to Severus Snape, the most wicked man in the whole school?

" Mr. Snape, Professor Severus, Sir? Hermione began.

Snape smiled as he turned around.

"Ah, Hermione. The most hard-working in my class. Can I help you?"

"Did you hit your head or is this some kind of joke?" Hermione stated crossly.

"Joke?" Snape said without a clue.

Ron burst in on the conversation. "Yeah what's with this 'Call me Severus' and 'Malfoy I don't like you attitude' thing?"

Snape burst out laughing. _Laughing._

"Stop laughing its not funny! You scared the whole class!" Ron cried stupidly.

Hermione couldn't help it. She had to smile. Ron looked at Hermione and chuckled. Harry, who had left the room without a word, had finally come back to tell his friends it was DADA class next.

(A/N: DADA is Defense Against Dark Arts. It takes a lot less time to type.)

Harry just gave Snape a dark look and pulled Hermione and Ron out of the room.

"Hey what's with you! That hurt" Ron said as he rubbed his arm.

"Look guys this is seriously creepy. Some big black snake attacked Malfoy and Snape is acting like Mr. Rogers! Lupin, however, is telling kids to stop asking his so many questions and is taking off points of Gryffindors for being late!"

Hermione couldn't believe it. Ron just stared. 

"Well then…let me see for myself." Hermione said as she walked into class.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly, and Mr. Potter. There are clocks in this school are there not? They tell you what time it is so that you won't be late for class. Either you all chose to have detention for a weekend or I deduct 20 points each for Gryffindor for being tardy. The choice is yours. Just never be late in my class do you understand me? Now, on with the lesson…"

Hermione sat down, tears in eyes. How could her favorite professor do that to her? Ron looked angry. He had his arms crossed and eyebrows and eyes narrowed. Harry looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Harry since you look like you were paying attention I'm sure you can tell me the answer."

"Uh…well…truth is…"

Lupin had an evil smile wrapped around his lips. "Well go on…"

Harry could have died. Just then a voice broke the long silence.

" I know the answer Professor Lupin, I was paying attention unlike Harry here."

"Very well Malfoy, 5 points for Slytherin. Potter, you should really take Malfoy here as a role model, might just improve you chances for getting a C."

Malfoy smiled. 

Ron whispered to Hermione. "Looks like Lupin has a new teacher's pet."

"What was that Ron? I thought I heard you whispering something to Miss Granger." Lupin said in a slightly dangerous tone.

Ron turned red and smiled. 

"No, must be your imagination."

"5 points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher." 

Ron looked at his desk upset. What was this? Snape was nicer than he was! 

Finally the bell rang telling them that they had lunch. _Free time…_Ron thought to himself,_ to tell Harry what I think is going on._

Ron sat down next to Harry and Hermione who were talking about DADA class.

" He yelled at me for getting the question _right_!" Hermione said angrily.

"Hey guys did you ever notice that-" Ron got cut off. What made him not finish his sentence was the fact that Malfoy was chasing Ginny singing love songs.

"I love you Ginny! I can't help it anymore you're just so beautiful with your gorgeous red silky hair and wonderful deep eyes!"

"GO AWAY DRACO! IT'S _NOT _FUNNY."

" Love is never a laughing manner my sweet! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Ginny ran to Ron's table.

"Help me!"

"There you are my love! I was wondering where you went!"

Tons of people were staring. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAKING A FOOL OF MY SISTER LIKE THAT!?!?! HUH!?!?!? YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY PUNK!?!?!" Ron screamed in Draco's face.

Draco backed away slowly.

"What's wrong Weasel? Can't take it that I love your sister? See you later Ginny my love." Malfoy blew a soft kiss towards Ginny's direction and left.

"Oh thank you Ron!" Ginny said. " Really weird things have been going on lately!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Like what?"

"Well…" Ginny began. "Last two nights ago, you know, the day that Malfoy got attacked, Professor McGonagall-oh…"

"What?" Ron said eagerly.

"I'm not really aloud to tell you…" Ginny trailed off.

"Oh come on Ginny I wont tell, you can trust me…" Harry put on his most winning smile.

Ginny couldn't resist.

"McGonagallmadeusallpromisenottotellanyonethatallour

bedsstartedtofloatallovertheplace Well gotta go bye." Ginny ran away.

"Great job Harry. It would be better if we can understand what she said." Ron scrawled.

"Well I don't know about you two but I understood every word of it." Hermione said it in her superior voice.

"Oh I suppose it's girl talk right." Ron said angrily.

"Well maybe if you are going to get all smart about I won't tell you!" Hermione yelled back.

"Well maybe you shouldn't-"

"GUYS!" Harry interrupted.

"WHAT!?!?" They both screamed in unison.

"Guys look at Snape…"

Snape was laughing and apparently bothering McGonagall. Lupin didn't eat just gave dirty looks at Snape. It all seemed rather…familiar…

"Isn't that funny Minerva!? Isn't it!?"

"Yes Severus hilarious."

"Lupin did you hear the one about the chicken? It's a hoot. Lupin! Are you listening to me?"

Harry looked at Hermione…then at Ron…

"We have to do something." They all said together.

"But what?" Hermione asked. "This could be anything from a personality spell to dark magic."

Ron cringed. " You don't them to stay like that do you? Snape making jokes and calling us by our first names…"

"I'm on it!" Hermione said quickly before she ran out of the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is the worst part of the series I promise you. It takes me awhile to get the feel of a new story so please look for the next chapter.


End file.
